


War

by RdmFavCpls



Series: Birthday Countdown 2018 [3]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-04 23:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15157511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RdmFavCpls/pseuds/RdmFavCpls
Summary: Prompt Summary: A homework assignment reveals the terrible things that happen in war, an internal war, and also the struggle of those who been damaged by it.





	War

Title: Birthday Countdown 2018

Rating: T 

Category: Digimon

Pairing: Ami/Arata 

Summary: Hello everyone! It’s that time of year again where I use prompts to create a story everyday until my birthday. This is my birthday gifts to all of you. Please read and review and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters within the story and prompts. 

Special thanks to my friend who gave me the prompts for this year. 

Chapter 3 - War

Prompt Summary: A homework assignment reveals the terrible things that happen in war, an internal war, and also the struggle of those who been damaged by it.

~~Story Begins~~

Arata was one of the many students who groaned as they were assigned another research paper. 

“This research paper will be over the latest military event, the Drone Strike of ‘87,” the teacher said. “Some of you may know this strike as it happened when most of you were six and seven.”

The class watched as the military history teacher picked up the hat and pulled a piece of paper out of the hat. “You will draw three pieces of paper from this hat. Each paper has a name of one of our soliders that died in the Drone Strike. I want a two page over that soldier for each soldier. You’ll write the three solider names down and place them back in the hat. For your paper, in addition to the soliders, I want three pages over why the Droid Strike happened. One page over why you believe the Strike happened,” the teacher instructed.

Arata opened his third paper and just looked at in shock. His hand was on autopilot writing the name down and placing it back in the hat. He couldn’t believe his eyes.

General Army Aiba Kai

Arata was the last one to join his friends after school at Kamshiro Enterprises meeting room. The meeting room was a room that Mr. Kamishiro permantly reserved for his kids and their three friends. 

The only open chair that was left was across from Ami who he wanted to talk to without it being obvious, but she had her earbuds in as she read her textbook. 

“Hey! Arata! You are in a military history, right?” Nokia said.

“Yes, why?” Arata said as he sat down next to Nokia and Yuugo.

“Can you explain the Droid Strike of ‘87? My class is doing a debate over if it really happened or not,” Nokia said.

That caught the Kamishiro twins attention and unbeknowst to them, Ami’s as well. Ami paused her class session and listened in on the converstation.

“That’s bold, isn’t it?” Yuuko said. “I mean the anniversary is coming up.”

“It depends on whether you believe it happened or not,” Nokia said.

“I’m doing a research paper over it, but I don’t feel like talking about it now,” Arata said.

“If you are worried about Ami not joining in, don’t. She doesn’t mind us talking about it in front of her,” Nokia said. “Besides, she’s been non-social lately, besides it’s not like she is paying us any attention.”

“It’s not that,” Arata said. It was more about her father possibly being one of the victims or a MIA soldier disappearance. He just didn’t feel comfortable about it.

“I personally believe it happened,” Yuuko said. “I mean there was an official order to attack that lab and it even showed that it was under enemy control. Our troops were held hostage!”

“If that was the case, why didn’t they pay the ransom to the enemy?” Nokia asked. “There’s no way that the Droid attack happened! The troops went AWOL, started the lab on fire so they could escape.”

Yuugo who had no idea what the topic was looked over at Ami who he saw move. She was rolling her earbuds cord around her digivice. Yuugo assumed it was powered off because the time wasn’t being displayed, but her eyes never left her book.

“They possibly found new love and ran away or joined the enemy side,” Nokia said.

“That’s stupid!” Yuuko said. “Why the heck would they do that? If they died in war than their families get money from the government! Why would they go to the enemy side and give their families money!”

“I’m sorry, but I wouldn’t know that!” Nokia said.

“Girls, calm down,” Arata said. When these two girls got into an agruement, everyone would leave with a headache.

“Who knows what soldiers have been going through their head? They could have been wanting all the fame and highest medals. I mean -”

Ami snapped her book shut which caused the room to grow silent. She looked at them and with a sharp, cold tone of voice as she spoke.

“The Droid Strike of ‘87 did happen,” Ami said her eyes burning blue with anger. “The media only telling lies to the people because both of your versions are wrong. So maybe, you should look more into the attack than what the media tells you!”

She stood up and grabbed her book and walked to the door. “Oh, by the way, the lab was researching ways to make amputations more natural feeling and not as painful, espcially for children.”

She left the room and slammed the door behind her.

“Whoa,” Nokia said. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen her that mad, but it’s weird. She usually ignores our converstations over anything that deals with military.:

Arata just stared at the door. The signs are there that something is troubling her. He looked back down to his bag. It is too convinent for all of these signs to be a conseuqnece. 

When Ami got into her apartment, she locked the door before sitting her book down on her family room tabled and walked into the bedroom to charge her digivice. She took her glove off and sat it next to her digivice. 

She looked at her uncovered hand, a blue hand composed of lines which resembled a human skeleton hand but tiny purple orbs ran across the lines. The orbs moved faster when she clenched that hand in a fist. 

She opened her hand up and placed her other hand on top of it, the cool texture of data chilled her usual warm hand.

“Until the anniversary passes,” Ami whispered to herself. “I’ll avoid my friends until then.”

Hours had passed since Ami gave herself a pep talk. What she didn’t know is during those harmless hours of completing her homework and her backlog of cases, that Arata was doing his own research and that he wasn’t liking the results. 

The next day, Ami was walking up to her apartment. She had successfully avoided all of her friends, or so she thought. When she got to her floor, she saw Arata knocking on her door. 

“Ami, come on!” Arata said. “I know you are in there.”

Ami rolled her eyes as she took her keys out of her pocket. She never told or showed them where her apartment was so that left only one option to know where she lived. 

“If you are so sure that I’m in there,” Ami said causing Arata to turn to face her, a glare replacing his startled look, “than how come I am out here?” His answer was silence which made her bad mood even worse. “Well?”

“You forgot your digivice than,” he said.

“I didn’t forget it, I left it behind and shut it off for a reason. The fact that you knew where my digivice was at also means you hacked into my digivice and turned it on.”

“I just want you to answer some questions,” Arata said. “Please.”

“Fine,” she said with a sigh. She unlocked the door. “You are allowed to enter, but you are not allowed to tell everyone where I live and in worst case scenrio, don’t freak out to much please.”

Arata nodded and followed her into the apartment. He entered her family room, not even looking around to see how the young cyber sleuth decorated her apartment. He was solely focused on Ami.

“Your father was General Army Aiba Kai,” Arata said. He watched as Ami stopped im her tracks. “He was, wasn’t he?”

“I never answered your question,” Ami said turning around to face him.

“Your body language answered it for me,” Arata said. “That’s why you was so defensive yesterday.”

“Just because he is my father doesn’t mean anything,” Ami said. “No one knows how much I lost in the Droid Strike, but how do you know about my father?”

“I have to do a research project for military history,” Arata said. “I have to research three soliders who died in the Droid Strike. Your father’s name was one of them. I already have the research project done. I just wanted to check-up on you.”

Ami stared at him before sighing. “Okay, what’s your next question?”

“What really happened with the Droid Strike,” Arata said.

“A commanding officer in a different unit felt like he should have gotten General Army instead of my dad. He hated that my dad would go overseas himself to check up on recruits. When he found out that my dad was the leader and main researcher for digital amputation. Their goal was to try and make amputations easier and less painful while making it easier to hide so they could feel normal. The commanding officer’s jealousy grew so he ordered a Droid Strike claiming that the lab was actually being used to help the enemy by keeping people inside. The people who were inside the lab were the fellow troops under my father, those who had lost a limb, but my father saw the droid attack approaching. He tried everything to get the droids to disengage, but when he saw that nothing was working, he had the lab evacuate.”

Ami sat down on her couch. Arata watched as she closed her eyes and rubbed the band of her glove. “You was there when the attack happened?” Arata asked.

“Yes,” Ami said. “Dad loved Japan more than he loved his own family. He would do almost anything in honor of Japan.”

“Is that why you turn anti-social,” Arata asked.

“No, I turn anti-social because the commanding officer hasn’t been terminated from the army, even after all the research Mom has done to prove that he intentionally committed a murder against a fellow officer, the media isn’t showing her story or listening to her. I turn anti-social because I lost my twin brother in that strike and he was only trying to help our father to cancel the attack by waving a friendly flag,” Ami said. 

“Why was your twin brother there?”

“Besides the fact that he idolized our father, he hated being alone. He was there because I was there. I turn anti-social is because my father finally won the award that he’s been dreaming of.” Ami took off her glove and showed her digital hand to Arata. “I turn anti-social because I am the first and last person to successfully receive digital amputation.”

Arata looked at her hand and than looked back at her. “Does it hurt?”

“All the time,” Ami said. “The sad thing is that there is no treatment medicine for it so I suffer through the pain all the time.”


End file.
